footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal v Chelsea (2017-18)
| next = }} Arsenal v Chelsea was a match which took place at the Emirates Stadium on Wednesday 3 January 2018. Hector Bellerin's stunning injury-time strike earned Arsenal a point against Chelsea in one of the most entertaining matches of the Premier League season so far. The two sides shared an incredible 33 chances, with the heroic keeping of Gunners' Petr Cech and Blues' Thibaut Courtois ensuring only four goals were conceded. Courtois had made exceptional stops to deny Alexis Sanchez and Alexandre Lacazette before he was finally beaten when Jack Wilshere fired high past him in the 63rd minute. The lead only lasted four minutes, Eden Hazard converting from the spot to level after his foot had been caught by Bellerin. Arsenal manager Arsene Wenger labelled Anthony Taylor's decision "farcical", adding "you could give 10 penalties like that a game". Chelsea must have thought they had secured all three points when Marcos Alonso flicked home substitute Davide Zappacosta's low cross after 84 minutes. But in the second minute of stoppage time, Bellerin produced an exceptional half-volley to earn the Gunners a point. There was more drama seconds from the end when Zappacosta's shot thundered off Cech's crossbar. It was error-strewn and exhilarating end to a back-breaking festive period for both sides. Arsenal, playing their sixth game in 19 days, just had the upper-hand in the opening exchanges. Sanchez saw a shot come off both posts after a stunning stop from Courtois, before the Belgian pushed away a low strike from Lacazette. The French summer signing was a constant menace to the Blues' defence. He had another low effort come off the heel of Courtois and was denied again when his turn and shot was pushed around the post. However, it was the unlikely sources of Wilshere and Bellerin - with just two goals between them in all competitions this season at kick-off - who managed to find a way past Courtois. Wilshere, who had not scored in the top flight since May 2015, gave the Gunners the lead when he smashed home high past the goalkeeper from eight yards. And with the Gunners staring at defeat, Bellerin, who conceded the penalty, produced a brilliant side-foot half-volley to raise the roof at the Emirates. Chelsea had 19 of the 33 chances on goal in the match, with top-scorer Alvaro Morata wasting three one-on-one opportunities. His first should have given Chelsea the lead, but he inexplicably slid the ball well wide. He then beat Rob Holding for pace but his dinked finish drifted over the bar. And moments after Bellerin scored, the Spaniard was faced with another one-on-one but fired straight at Cech before Zappacosta followed up with a vicious strike that came off the bar. Cech was brilliant and made two great low saves from Hazard and Alonso before he was beaten by the pair. Hazard, with another effervescent display, scored the equaliser from the spot after Bellerin caught his foot with his studs. And then wing-back Alonso scored his third goal in his last five appearance when he swept in after good work from Zappacosta on the right. Match Details Bellerín |goals2 = Hazard Alonso |stadium = Emirates Stadium, London |attendance = 59,379 |referee = Anthony Taylor }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2017-18 Premier League: Match day 22 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2017-18 Match Day info Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:Chelsea F.C. matches Category:2017–18 Premier League Matches